Alexandria Feater
'''Alexandria Feater '''is the Pink Xochiquetzal Ranger of Aztec Storm. Her mentor is the Aztec goddess of love, and she has empathic powers. Character History Alexandria never really had a father; she had vague memories of him taking her to the movies sometimes, but nothing more. Her mother has worked multiple jobs for most of Alexandria’s life, and her daughter has tried to help her as best she can since then. Her one brother, Lloyd, has been (in her mind) the bane of her existence since he turned eleven. Despite her background, Alexandria cruised through school as a popular girl because she was friendly with everyone, from nerds to jocks to fashionistas. She did have a habit of making over nerds. One of her boyfriends was a martial artist, and he taught her a few things while they were dating, including kunai throwing, which she took to despite her general dislike of physical exertion. Flower Feather Alexandria was visiting a few of the little tourist shops around the temple plaza during the attack. She fled to a temple, and the only reason she made it all the way to the top in her shape was Xochiquetzal’s call. She was the most reluctant to join the team, although her desire to help others won out over her broken nails. As the least capable fighter (with the possible exception of Mitch, who just didn’t care) of the team, Alexandria was the first to call upon her weapons. She was reluctant to train hard, but after a battle ended with her thoroughly beaten and jabbed with an envenomed stinger, Alexandria saw the value of working on her skills. When she was finally given her upgraded abilities, empathy, she mastered them before any of her teammates did. During the brief feud between her, Tez and T Lock’s mentors, Alexandria joined in the search for Tlaloc’s missing wife, finding her at the same time as Itzpapalotl, who wanted her adopted son Izel christened. The encounter helped fuel T Lock’s theory of how Itzpapalotl could be cured of her demonic nature. The Last Fight Like Mitch and Tammy, Alexandria didn’t utilize the full strength of her powers until the final bout with the Tzitzimime. Transferring her own emotions, running very high at this point, to her attackers, she distracted the Tzitzimime long enough to destroy them, and outright blasted the Dark Stars out of existence. Personality Alexandria is a girly-girl. She can be frail at times, but is actual fairly strong. She seems to be delicate, but can hold her own in a fight, and her empathic powers have only heightened a sensitivity towards others’ emotions. Arsenal *Xochiquetzal Arrows *Hurricane Cycle *Dove Zord Appearance Alexandria is of African heritage. Her hair is black, usually worn in shoulderblade-length cornrows. She has a heart-shaped face, coffee-brown skin, velvety brown eyes and lashes thick enough to not need mascara. Her build is curvy, unmuscular and smooth. See Also Murata Hoshi - Alexandria's Sentai Counterpart Category:Aztec Storm Category:Human Category:Female Category:Thantosiet